Second Chance Itachi Uchiha
by itachiluv18
Summary: ok so this is my first fanfic an im not good with summaries. the story takes place after the fight with Sasuke and Itachi a young ANBU finds Itachi's body close to the gates of Konoha but Sasuke has been taken by Madara.
1. Second Chance Info

Second Chance

My own character's info:

Name: Yuma Hidaka

Age: 19

Appearance: Green eyes, Long black hair, some what pale complexion, not very tall about 5'0".

Rank: ANBU

Weapon of Choice: Two Katanas.

okay so i made my own character i do not own Naruto at all though i wish i did. so yeah the first chapter will b out soon an also u should check out my sisters story reborn _Kisuke17Night_


	2. The Undead

Chapter 1

Is there a heaven a hell And will I come back Who can tell Now I can see What matters to me It's as clear as crystal The places I've been The people I've seen Plans that I made Start to fade The sun's setting gold Thought I would grow old, It wasn't to be- 24 By: Jem

Kisame walked through the forest with his partner Itachi Uchiha over his shoulder. The young man was badly injured it was a good thing Kisame found him when he did. 'Don't die on kid, not now this will not be done in vain.' He thought to him self. He then felt a powerful presence coming towards them, so he hid behind some bushes. When the ninja came into view he saw the head protector on her was from Konoha. 'Good I`ll just leave you here, and she will take you home, finally.' As he left he was sure to make a lot of noise.

As the rain poured down a lone ANBU walk through the woods hoping to get home soon. Taking a nice hot bath was exactly what Yuma needed right now, she was wet an cold not her favorites things to be. Her uniform would need to be washed, not only because it was wet, but because if she didn't wash it soon it would be stained with blood. Doing assassination missions was not something the Hokage would send a women let alone a teen-aged girl out to do. But Yuma had requested it herself, an Tsunade could not deny her. She soon began to see the gates of Konoha 'Almost there.' she thought to herself. But while in her own thoughts she heard something move in the bushes behind her. 'what was that. It came from behind me.' with caution she turned and began to walk towards the bushes. There were a pair of feet poking out from the edge. Yuma moved some of the branches and came to look upon a face, one of which she didn't know but heard of from others. The face belonged to none other then Itachi Uchiha, an S-ranked criminal, a member of a group of rouge ninjas known as the Akatsuki.

She dragged the young man out of the bushes to get a better look at his condition. His clothes were ripped and he had ,many wounds, clear sign he had been in a battle of some sort. 'But why would they leave him here still alive when they could have finished him off.' she thought, but without thinking twice about it she heaved the man up. Putting one of his arms around her shoulders and supporting him with her free arm. She walked towards the gates only to be met by Kotesu and Izumo. "Yuma what is that?" asked Izumo. "Well don't just stand there get over here and help me he is heavy, an I just had a rough mission." the two men ran towards her and took Itachi from her. "Where did you find him?" "He was hidden in a bunch of bushes in that condition. Trust me I don't think all the training in the world could help me put him in this state." "We need to report this to Tsunade." "I'll do it get him to the hospital, take him to an interrogation holding cell. Don't let anyone till Tsunade and I show up." Yuma ordered them. The men nodded and disappeared with out an questions.

Yuma then made her way to the Hokage tower, hoping Tsunade was still there. Once she got there she rapidly knocked on the door. She could hear things falling then a voice came. "Come in" Yuma opened the door to find the Hokage with a pile of paper work and sake battles scattered every where. "Hokage we have a problem." "What is it Yuma?" "On my way home I came upon the body of Itachi Uchiha." "What, where is he." "He is with Kotesu and Izumo. They have taken him to the hospital, he is in one of the interrogation rooms there." "So he is alive." "Just barely, if we do not get to him soon he will die." "Then what are we doing sitting around here for lets go." The two women then left in a hurry to get to the hospital.

"Do you know the condition of his wounds" asked Tsunade. "No, My Lady I was unable to get a good look at him." Tsunade sighed. "I wish I knew more of what i would be dealing with." The two walked the rest of the way in silence, short as the walk was they came to the room the Uchiha was being kept in. Upon seeing the eldest Uchiha Tsunade had already taken in his wounds, he had several across his chest bruised arms as well as cuts an scraps along both arms and legs. "We did a full exam of his injuries there is a large deep gash across his back. We have already cleaned it and tried to contain the bleeding, but it has not stopped just slowed down." says Izumo. "Thank you. The two of you did good now if you step back and give me some room I will begin to heal his wounds. Yuma I also want to thank you for bringing him here and not just killing him." "I just thought we could use the knowledge he has of the Akatsuki." "Not only that, but Itachi is a double agent for Konoha losing him would not be good for our village. We have already lost one Uchiha we can't afford to lose another." with that said Tsunade quickly got to work on Itachi`s wounds, first starting with his chest. As she worked on him she was even able to get a reading on his sickness, it had escalated to an extreme danger. 'He must have stopped taking his medicine.' Tsunade thought.

As Tsunade worked on Itachi`s injuries Yuma was lost in her thoughts. 'So all I have heard of this man are some what true and false. Everyone thought he did all those things because he was evil. When he was really forced to do it' she took in the man`s featured he looked very young even though he was 3yrs her senior. there was a knock at the door an in walks Ibiki. "Tsunade-sama, I was told you in here." he says an then notices the person laying on the table the Hokage was working at. "Is that Itachi Uchiha? Were did you find him?" he looked at Yuma waiting for an answer. "I found him close to the gates of Konoha. He was badly injured and near death, I had Kotesu and Izumo bring him here while I went to get Tsunade-sama." she replied to her superior. he gave a nod showing he understood.

A few hours later Tsunade was finally done. she stepped away from the Uchiha Prodigy taking a look at all the damaged done that she had to fix. Though his heart was still in bad shape, it would have to wait till the rest of his wounds were a little healed. And when he finally comes to she would scold him for not taking his medicine. "I`m done for now once he is awake we will question him on where Sasuke is, then we will allow him to rest because I will start to work on his heart once he has most of his wounds healed. Also too I need one of you to contact Sakura for me she will be helping rehabilitate his eyesight." Kotesu and Izumo left to search for Sakura, Yuma and Ibiki stayed behind. Tsunade turned to Yuma. "You may also leave, report to me in the morning to give your report on the mission you were on. I will have another mission ready when you get there." She nodded and left elders to converse.

ok so there you have it my first chapter is out and i will try to update at least once a week, but sometimes i cant get to a computer. Please review and let me know how i did.


	3. Home Again

_ok so here is chapter 2 i hope u lyk ^_^_

Chapter 2

"So what are we going to do with him?" asked Ibiki. "I am going to allow him back into the village, on probation. I already have an ANBU in mind to keep watch of him." "Who? Certainly not Kakashi he hasn't been ANBU for a while." "No not Kakashi, I was thinking Yuma. I know what your going to say, she's too young, too new to the village, doesn't know his strengths and weaknesses. But I think she is perfect for this, she is young, yes, but her mind is fresh and she has the ability to become a powerful shinobi. I think there are many things she can learn from Itachi." "I don't like this idea, but I'm not about to go against what you think is right." "Good because even if you tried to get me to change my mind I would not do it, we can trust her, and I know she will not try to kill him."

Yuma made it home safe and sound, of course it was quiet in her house her uncle was not home he was on a mission with one of his students, Naruto Uzumaki. He was a nice kid but boy did he have a loud mouth. 'Uncle Kakashi should be home tomorrow. I wonder what they are going to do with Itachi Uchiha.' She walked to the kitchen to find something to eat, seeing as there wasn't much, she decided to just eat milk and cereal. As usual she ate alone nothing new her uncle was always going on missions ever sense she was little. Her parents she didn't know much about Kakashi has been the only family she has ever known, when she would ask about them he would just say that they died when she was right after she was born. They went on a mission, it turned bad and they ran into rouge ninja. Looking back on her memories and knowing she has none of her parents mad he sad, so she finished eating cleaned her dishes and put them away. Walking to her room Yuma finally realized how tiered she really was, she got ready for bed an quickly drifted off to sleep once her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Yuma woke up very well rested, and ready to handle any kind of mission Tsunade would throw at her. She got her things together and jumped into the shower. Aw hot water felt good on her sore body, she finished up her shower having to cut it short so she wouldn't be late to see the Hokage. When Yuma was finally out of the bathroom she heard talking in the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen she saw her uncle and Naruto. "Uncle Kakashi, Naruto your back from your mission. How did it go?" "Hi Yuma-chan boy is it good to see a nice face." said Naruto. "The mission went well Yuma. Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?" "Um yeah but I think you should talk to Tsunade-sama first. I don't know if I'm suppose to tell anyone." "Oh I see well then I will be sure to talk with Tsunade." "Well I have to go I am suppose to meet with Tsunade-sama in a few minutes." "Okay, don't be home to late." "Wont." Yuma walked out the door an into the village. The sun was shinning brightly out on everyone walking around. The streets were already filled with people, most of them were just regular civilians unbeknown of all the true evils in their world.

The walk to the Hokage`s office was not far, but most enjoyable, quiet and peaceful. Entering the Hokage tower Yuma was met with the noise and hectic life style of the shinobi world. She made her way up the many stairs and knock on the Hokage`s office door. "Come in" came Tsunade`s voice. Yuma walked in and saw a big pile of paper work sitting on the Hokage`s desk. "Ah Yuma your here, and you are early for a change. Has your uncle gotten home yet?" "Yes he is home, he and Naruto. I have my report for my mission." she said handing the paper to Tsunade. "Thank you. Now to discuss your next mission. Thanks to you our village has once again gained a very much needed shinobi, now the only problem is he will need twenty-four hour care. His eyesight is almost completely gone I will be having Sakura Haruno restore it to him. But the elders will not allow Itachi back into the village without being on probation for a year. I have chosen you, one of my best ANBU to take on the job of watching him." "I accept your request My Lady, but I must talk with my uncle first." "No worries I will talk to him, also I think you could learn quit a few things from Itachi. He is a prodigy and one of the most powerful ninja in the fire country if not the entire ninja world, pick at his brain a little." "Well then I guess I have no choice but to except this mission." "Good with that settled, we can continue on towards the hospital where Itachi is staying." The two shinobi began to walk out of the office and on their way out of the building towards the hospital.

They entered the hospital, "Good morning Lady Tsunade." "Oh good morning Ryku, how are you today?" "I`m good, thank you for asking." "Well we must be on our way. I have a very important patient waiting for me." "Oh yes My Lady I also have things to do. Good bye." "Good bye." The woman walked away heading to Itachi`s room. He was located on the third floor, and his door was guarded by two ANBU,one on each side of the door.

Itachi lay in his bed with only darkness surrounding him, Tsunade put a wrap around his eyes to salvage what was left of his eyesight. Earlier that morning Tsunade came to talk to him.

_"Where am I?" asked Itachi "You are in Konoha, in the hospital." replied Tsunade. "Where is Sasuke, I was fighting him." "He is with Madara Uchiha, one of my ninja found you close to the gates of Konoha. I don't know how you got there, but if you had gone any longer without any help you would've died." Itachi just continued to lay there taking in what the Hokage said. 'My brother is with that monster. So what now, with my injuries right now I will not be able to do anything to save him. Who ever saved me should have just let me die.' "Itachi" the prodigy was knocked out of his thoughts. "The elders have agreed to allow you back into the village, but you will be on probation for a year. I have already chosen an ANBU to watch over you. Her name is Yuma Hidaka." "Why have you chosen her?" "Because she is the only ANBU I trust who will not try to kill you the moment they get you alone. Not only that but she has the potential to become a very powerful ninja. Yuma has the skills but no one has the time or patience to train her. You on the other hand will have nothing to do for the next year, so you can help her harness all the raw power she has." "How, I can't even see." "Don't try to get out of this Uchiha, I know you don't need your eyes to teach her. Your a genius, you will find a way to still see what she does right and wrong. Besides my apprentice will be rehabilitating your eyesight for you."_

Thinking about the conversation he had earlier with the Hokage Itachi did not notice the two ninja in his room. "Uchiha." Itachi jumped slightly at hearing his name. "I have brought you your new warden, this is Yuma Hidaka." "It is an honor to meet you, Itachi-sama." "Ah, it is good to meet you as well. But please the is no need to use such formalities, Just call me Itachi." "Oh I'm sorry I did not know." "It is okay no need for apologies. So i guess you are stuck with me for the next year." "You say that as if it is a bad thing Uchiha. You may leave the hospital in an hour, Yuma will take you back to her home. Oh and Kakashi Hatake will be living with you as well, he is Yuma`s uncle_. _But first I will have my apprentice give your eyes a healing session, it will take about an hour to complete." "Okay." replied the Uchiha. "Good, Yuma you may stay here and when Sakura is done the two of you can leave." "Yes My Lady." "Well then I will take my leave now. Good-bye Itachi and Yuma." Then Tsunade turned and the the room. A few moments later and there was another knock at the door it opened to revile Sakura. "Oh hello Yuma-chan." "Hello Sakura." "Uchiha-sama I'm here for your healing session." "Ah." Sakura walked closer to Itachi and began to remove his bandages from his eyes. "Can you see anything." "Not really everything is blurry." "What about colors?" "Yes but they mesh into each other." "Okay, this lets me know a little more of what I'm dealing with. Now lets get started." She had Itachi stay sitting up so she can work on his eyes. The process was suppose to take an hour, but it seemed longer, it must have been the silence that made it press on forever. "Okay I'm done. I will be at Yuma`s house next week to do another session, try not to strain you eyes. I want to get in three more healing sessions before you can start using your eyes." "Thank you Sakura-chan." "Your welcome, well I will be going now. See you next week. Bye." "Good-bye Sakura." Yuma said. And the young girl was gone. "I'll be waiting right outside the door so you can get dressed and then we will leave." "Okay." Yuma walked out the door and waited with the other two ANBU. "So your the poor sap they got to watch that traitor." said one of the ANBU. "It wont be that bad, besides I can handle him. And if I can't I know my uncle can." "Yeah Kakashi is one of our strongest. I don't doubt he will be our next Hokage." The door opened and Itachi walked out of the room. "Are you ready?" "Yes." Yuma walked towards Itachi and put her hand under his arm and lead him out of the hospital.

_okay so here is chapter 2 i was bored an jus decided to update. hope u lyk it review and comment feed back is always welcomed. i lyk 2 kno wat im doing wrong and wt evy1 lyks bout my story._


	4. Author's Note

okay so here's the deal, i am in my hometown helping my aunt with her kids. i wont beable to get back to my story until sometime in August when i return home. so until then i will not be updating, but dont worry when i get home i will get out a new chapter maybe two. so i hope you all can stay pationt for me to update.

-itachiluv18


	5. A New Start

Chapter 3

_okay so here is chapter4 i kno it took forever to get it out. but i was away from my computer for awhile, but now i am back an will continue to update as often as possible. so enjoy the new chapter and please as always review and let me kno how im doing i kinda feel lyk sumthing is missin but im not sure mayb 1 of u can find it._

Walking out of the Hospital was the easy part now they had to walk out onto the streets where all the villagers were already out an about, talking, taking care of the things that needed to be done. "your very quiet, why?" asked Itachi. "I'm just not much of a talker." "Ah, well I'm not much for silence. And I can not see. Will you tell me what is going on in the village." "Okay, well there are a lot of people out today, and most of them are looking at you. More then likely they are wondering what you are doing in the village." "Yes, I thought as much. It will be hard for them to accept me, if ever." Just then a young child ran into Itachi. "Oh, sorry mister, I didn't mean to run into you." "It's okay, but can you tell me something." "Sure anything." Itachi leaned down to come close to the little boy. "Can you tell me if this lady standing next to me is as beautiful as her voice sounds. I can not see her an I want to know what she looks like." He tells the boy in a whispered voice hoping the boy would whisper back to him how Yuma looked. But he did not, he said it for all ears to hear. "Oh yeah mister she is beautiful, really, really beautiful." the young child caused Yuma to turn many shades of red, from the child's sudden out burst. "Thanks kid." said Itachi. "Your welcome mister."

The kid walked away and left Itachi and Yuma alone. "Ah we should continue on to your home." Yuma nodded and they continued on their way to Yuma's house. The rest of the walk was silent, Itachi tried to start conversation, but Yuma would not respond.

Thankful to finally be home, Yuma opened the door and lead Itachi into the house. "My uncle isn't home, he must be with Tsunade-sama." "Who is your uncle." "Kakashi Hatake." "Ah i know him. i was an ANBU with him." "He should be home soon. I'll show you to your room." the walk down the hall was not long, Yuma gave him the first room in the house. This way it would be easier for him to get around the house. walking through the door Yuma began to show Itachi around the room. "So if you walk a little to the left you have a dresser, an you walk straight here on the left side as well is your bed, turn directly to your right there is a closet." "Uh I'm sure you didn't want to know this but I have to go to the bathroom, where is it." "Oh um if you walk straight out your door there is the bathroom. Uh i will leave you so you can do your business." Itachi closed the door and locked it, Yuma walked to the living room to wait for him. Itachi came out of the bathroom looking for her. "Yuma, uh i can't see so i don't know where i am going." "Oh, sorry, I'm coming." she walked to Itachi who was standing in the hallway not sure where to go. "Come on I'll show you the rest of the house. So if you go here to your right there is the kitchen and a small eating area, and then we have the living room. Um if you keep walking there's the back door with a small training area that my uncle and I use. so you can use it now too." "Am I even allowed to do any training?" "I don't know, I'll be sure to ask Tsunade-sama nest time I go into see her. You must be tired your not really suppose to be doing much right now with your injuries and all." "Ah, I do feel kinda sleepy. Can you help me to my room please." "Sure."

Yuma walked the elder Uchiha to his room, and helped him get to bed. Before she could even walk out the door he was already asleep. Yuma decided to go to her own room and maybe get some sleep. It came easy for her, though she had to admit she was unsure if sleep would be the best thing to do with a former S-ranked rouge ninja just down the hall sleep from her in the house. But even with these things running through her mind she fell into sleep so quickly.

Kakashi walked to the Hokage door an knocked. "Come in." came the voice of the fifth Hokage. He opened the door and poked his head in. "Ah, Kakashi please come in." he walked in looking around the room. 'Looks like she hasn't done any of her paper work. And i think there is more than the last time i came.' "So I assume you have already filled out your mission report." "Yes, here it is." "Thank you I will look over it later along with the rest of my other reports that everyone has decided to turn in at the same time. But anyways I have some news to tell you about your niece." "Oh what has she done this time, I really can not leave that child without any type of supervision." "Well she hasn't done anything really. It is about her new mission, now before you say anything she will not be going out of the village, not unless it is necessary. I have put her up to be the warden of Itachi Uchiha."

She paused a moment to see if she could get a reaction out of Kakashi. But when none came she continued on. "He is back in the village, I don't know if you know the whole truth behind the Uchiha Assassination." "No not really, when I would ask the third Hokage what would make a child who is so gifted in every way kill his entire family except his younger brother. He would always say that Itachi was confused and put under to much presser at such a young age. I could never get much more out of him it was just always the same thing." "Well all that is true he was confused and put under a lot of presser, but it wasn't from his family. It was from the Hokage and the Elders. They found out that the Uchiha Clan was planning a coup. They forced Itachi to choose between his family and his village. Though I am still pondering why he would choose the village over his family. But he has been pardoned to an extent. He is on probation and must be watched 24 hours. I choose Yuma for the job, because she is one of the ninja i trust most."

"I see, so you have put your trust in a nineteen year old child. I know that I can not really object because it would just be useless. Your still going to do as you please, no one can really tell you what to do. But I would have appreciated it if you had talked to me first. when did he get here?" "Just last night, Yuma found him on her way back to the village. He was badly injured and the worst part is that he is blind the most he can see are colors, but he can not make out shapes. He will need help getting around, that is one of Yuma's biggest task. Making sure he does not hurt himself in any way, and protecting him from any of the ninja in the village who may appose of him being let back into the village." "So where will he be living?" "He will be living with you. Like i said he needs 24 hour care, I know you have room in your house for him, he is there now, so I think we are done here for today. I don't want to hold you any longer and I'm sure you want to go home and rest." "Well then I will take my leave. Good-bye, I will come tomorrow and let you know how things are going with Itachi." "Thank you i would appreciate that." With their good-byes said Kakashi left the Hokage's office and headed home.

As Kakashi was walking on the streets he came across one of his students, Sai, a boy a few words. But when he got talking he most certainly would not stop. "Senpai, senpai." called the young ANBU root member. "Oi, Sai how are you today?" "Oh, I'm good. uh did you just get back from your mission." "Yes, just this morning. Is there something I can help you with today?" "No, I don't have any mission Danzo-sama or Tsunade-sama. Um I was actually going to go by your place to see if I can get some training in on your training grounds. If that's okay with you." "Yes, that's fine. I just finished with Tsunade-sama, so I'm going home now." "Okay, I guess I'll walk with you then." Kakashi gave a small nod and the two continued on to Kakashi's home.

The rest of their walk was in silence, neither not having much to say. But things were just fine that way. Ninja don't always need to use words to tell what is going on in their mind. The best of ninjas can tell a whole person's way of life by just observing them, never having to hear a word come from them.

Tsunade sat in her office still having no doubt she is doing the right thing by allowing Itachi back into the village. She against the Elders, not caring if they were afraid he would come back to for revenge. An she wouldn't blame him. That was a horrible thing that they made him do, he was thirteen, how could they think he was really capable handling it. Its amazing he has not gone into a mental break down, though she could be wrong. Maybe it already happened, and now he just hides all those built up feelings and emotions behind a stoic face and cold exterior. 'That's it next time I see him, I will him go see a psycho doctor. He may not like I don't care, He will do as I say. No matter how much more intelligent and powerful he is then me. I am Hokage right now. when he is Hokage then he can send me to a psycho doctor. Hell he can put in a mental institute whatever he thinks is right. But for now I will make him do as I say.' "Shizune bring me more saki." yells Tsunade. "Oh yes My Lady, right away."

'Home sweet home' thinks Kakashi. The two shinobe entered the house, it was quit. "Mmhh where is Yuma I'm sure she would be home by now." "Maybe she is in her room?" "Yeah, maybe. Well let's get some training in, shall we." Sai replied with a smile.

About an hour later Itachi awoke to a noise coming from outside. He got up out of his bed and decided to explore the house on his own. This way he could get a feel for the house and would not need Yuma's help all the time. As he was walking he had a hand on the wall next to him, so he would be able to hold himself up if he became dizzy. He would admit it, but on their way to the house he was getting kind of dizzy. But being an Uchiha he would admit his weakness, most definitely not to a young woman he just met. "Things will be so much easier when Sakura helps get my eyesight back, I wont have to rely on anyone to help me.' He came closer to the back of the house where he heard the noises coming from, he had expected the back door to be closed but it wasn't. Only one of the chakara's he recognized, Kakashi Hatake. Itachi slowly made his presence known to the elder ninja, the noises came to a sudden stop. 'He noticed me.' "Ah, Itachi-sama it's been a while sense our last encounter." "Yes it has Senpai." "Sai, I'm not sure if you know who this is. He is." "Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi was cut off. "He is the greatest ANBU to come out of Konaha, well right next to you Senpai." "So even the young are educated of who I am. Its nice to meet you Sai." "Likewise, Uchiha-sama." "Such formalities, I thought I would have lost the right to have such respect, but mostly from you Kakashi." "Never have I thought less of what you really are. I knew there was something wrong when the only one you left alive was Sasuke. But I wish we hadn't had to wait so long for you to come home." "Yes, well now I feel as though everything I did was in vain. My brother is not here with me, I never thought things would turn out this way." "Sometimes we can not always predict the way things are going to turn out based on what we have done to ensure it goes our way. To be too hard on your self, I'm sure you really didn't think this far into the future." "You should listen to senpai, he helped me out a lot when I first met him and Naruto and Sakura. It was not easy having to work with a team, when I was so used to solitude." "Thank you, both of you. Now if it is not to much to ask for, can one of you make me something to eat. I don't think its a good idea to be using a stove just yet." Kakashi smiled. "No problem I don't need you burning my house down."

The three men went back into the house for some lunch. While Yuma was still asleep in her room, maybe the smell of food would wake her up.

_ok so there it is my newest chapter, i hope u all lyk it an again srry for the long update._

_ -itachiluv183  
_


	6. This Feeling

_**Chapter4**_

_wow okay so here is the next chapter i know its been a while sense i update this story, an im sorry for that. im trying to update my stories as mush as possible now, so i hope you like this new chapter. R&R&E, feedback is always appreciated and it makes me want to update sooner_, _much love to all of my readers an again sorry for the long update.- itachiluv18_

_**Want to stay another way, Take another chance to find a distant sanity and turn your pain in truth. Take another chance to fight a different enemy and try to free it. Dance with me, it can't be so hard. Time to reveal what's in your heart. Desolation grief and agony. Walking through a life decayed while you're repeating your mistakes. There's another chance to try to get away. Daylight Dancer By: Lacuna Coil**_

_**Yuma had finally awoken a few hours later. It was already dark outside, and she could not believe how late she slept. She walked out of her room and heard talking coming from the kitchen. 'Uncle Kakashi must be home, but who else is here.' she saw Kakashi, Itachi, and Sai all sitting around the kitchen table.**_

"_**Well you finally woke up, was your mission that exhausting." asked Kakashi. **_

"_**I guess you could say that."**_

"_**Oi Yuma-chan."**_

"_**Hi Sai."**_

"_**We made some dinner, but it is cold so you may have to heat it up." said Kakashi**_

"_**Thanks, but I'm not really hungry. Itachi if you want we can go into town tomorrow and buy you new clothes and anything else you need."**_

"_**Ah, yes that would be a good idea." he replies back.**_

_**Yuma nods her head in agreement, and takes a seat next to Sai. While the others were talking Itachi just sat quietly and listened. But then he felt something wet coming from his eyes, and at first he thought he was crying, 'that would be so pathetic of me', he thought. At this point Yuma looked at Itachi and noticed the sticky liquid coming from his eyes.**_

"_**Itachi, your eyes are bleeding." she says and get up from her seat to grab some cloths so she could clean his eyes. She wet them first and gently wiped the blood away, Itachi had began to freak him self out but Yuma's touch help calm him. "There is that better. Do your eyes hurt, are you feeling any kind of pain."**_

"_**Thank you, my eyes don't hurt just my head. Its pulsing, I feel like someone hit me with a hammer on my head." he replies. Yuma left the room to get more bandages for Itachi's eyes.**_

"_**Mmhh, were you feeling any pain earlier today?" asked Kakashi.**_

"_**No, I have not been in pain at all just very tired, but no pain."**_

"_**Can you see anything?"**_

"_**No not really its all just a blur."**_

_**Yuma returned to the kitchen, she walked to Itachi and began to remove his soiled bandages and prepare his clean one. It amazed Itachi that the simple touch of a women could calm all his nerves and make him feel so at ease. Because even though he may not show it on his face or in his voice, he was totally freaking out in his mind. For one he was confused as to why the village Elders let him back into the village so easily, they must have some alter motive for him being allowed back in. This was something he was going to find out the next time he saw Tsunade.**_

"_**Sakura is coming to give Itachi a healing session next week, do you think I should have her come sooner." Yuma asked her uncle.**_

"_**Mmhh, no let me go talk with Tsunade tomorrow. I will discus with her on what we should do, because I don't think its normal for your eyes to be bleeding." he replies.**_

"_**Can I go with you?" asked Itachi.**_

"_**No, I don't think it's a good idea it may be best to just stay here. I'm sure after I talk with Tsunade will probably come here to check you out her self. So if there is anything you need to talk about with her it can wait till she gets here."**_

_**Itachi nodded his head in agreement, he for one was not going to fight Kakashi on the subject. His parents taught him better, always respect your elders no matter how much stronger you are then them. And this was Kakashi's house it would be worst to disrespect a man in his own home.**_

_**Itachi stood up, "I'm going to my room, I am feeling very dizzy and tired. Yuma can you please help me to my room."**_

"_**Yah." Yuma got up and placed a hand under Itachi's arm to help guide him to his room.**_

"_**Goodnight Itachi."**_

"_**Goodnight senpia, Sai, see you all in the morning." Itachi says as he and Yuma leave the kitchen.**_

_**The walk was short given that Itachi's room was the first one in the house, but some how that didn't stop Yuma from accidentally ramming Itachi into the wall while he was entering his room.**_

"_**Ouch, um last time I checked I couldn't walk through walls."**_

"_**I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, are you okay. Your not hurt are you."**_

"_**No, I'm fine its just my pride that has been slightly impaired. But other then that everything is okay, oh wait my nose hurts a little."**_

_**She got him into the room without hurting him this time, and sat him on the bed so she can take a look at his nose.**_

"_**Well your not bleeding and it doesn't look broken."**_

"_**I know, I was just messing with you. I just wanted to have you close to me." he says with a smirk on his face.**_

"_**Oh, you jerk." she says and pushes Itachi so he would fall onto his bed, but she forgot something. **_

_**Itachi is a highly trained ninja, and he pulled her down with him. So now the were in an awkward position, Yuma was lying on top of Itachi. Their faces were really close to each other, she knows he can't see her but she was pretty sure he could tell she had a blush to her face. Itachi moved his hands so he could touch her face, but he did so very slowly. His hands ran along the sides of Yuma's body, he felt her give a small shiver and his smirk became bigger. Slowly but enjoyably to Yuma's surprise he finally made it to her face, he traced the edge of her face, and touched her eyes coming down to her nose, and running his thumb gently and sweetly across her lips. Yuma moved her head in the opposite direction of his thumb, following his movements. **_

_**This feeling he was giving her, just from him touching her, was something she could not explain. Yuma had never really experienced anything like this, the other men she had been with were not as sweet and gentle, yet wanting at the same time. It was as if they had known each other all their lives and this was a normal thing for them. She moved and positioned her self so she was now straddling him, and moved his hands from her face. She moved close to kiss him, when..**_

"_**Yuma"**_

_**She heard Kakashi's voice and removed her self from Itachi's body, moving as far from him as possible. Itachi sat up as well.**_

"_**Ah, Kakashi I fell, Yuma was just helping me up."**_

"_**I'm sure she was. Go to bed." he says and goes to his own room.**_

"_**Itachi, I'm going to bed, goodnight." and she walks out of the room.**_

"_**Goodnight Yuma-chan." and with that Itachi laid in his bed and went to sleep.**_

_**The Next Day:**_

_**Kakashi left the house early with out Itachi or Yuma knowing. He was not surprised by the position he saw them in the night before, he expected something to happen between them just didn't think Itachi would make his move so early. And for Yuma to fall for it so easily that girl needs more restraint when it comes to Itachi. Women have always fallen for Itachi, and it became more so when he joined the Akatsuki. Though he never gave any of them the time of day and that was when he could see. So what's the difference now, he can't even see Yuma unless he knows who she is that was the only explanation Kakashi could think of. He's met her before, he knows what she looks like the fact that he can not see anything clearly now does not matter.**_

_**Kakashi shook his head to think about it anymore, he had something to discus with Tsunade. Itachi's eyes should not be bleeding the Hokage needed to check him her self, maybe there was something Sakura missed. And if there was they need to catch it now before his eye sight got any worse, yes the Uchiha was a killer the worst kind. He killed his whole family in one night all to protect the village who made him do it, and because he did not want his brother to know war. But know with everything that has happened and with all the Kages knowing that Madara is alive there is no way any of them will escape this fight. No to mention he had the one person Itachi worked so hard to protect, Sasuke Uchiha. With out a doubt his student probably thinks Itachi is dead, and if Madara tells him the truth Sasuke will be looking to take revenge out on Konaha.**_

_**Finally he came to the Hokage tower, it was quiet inside not much going on today. He passed by ninjas either coming home from a mission or getting sent out to one. This made him miss being of the ANBU ranks, but then he remembers how chaotic it was and how tired he would be, no he didn't really miss those days. Just being an elite jounin was fine with him, mot only that but he had students who he enjoyed teaching, when there was still something left to teach them. It seemed they were vastly passing him up and he didn't mind why else would he continued this job if he could not make something more of these young ninja.**_

_**He knocked on the Hokage door, "Come in." he heard from the other side, and opened the door to see Tsunade sitting behind her desk filling out paper work.**_

"_**Oh, Kakashi I didn't expect to see you today."**_

"_**Yes, I know this is a little unexpected but I need to talk to you about Itachi."**_

"_**Is something wrong?"**_

"_**Yes, last night his eyes started bleeding. I'm not sure why but I know he was pretty freaked even if he was no showing it."**_

"_**I see, well let me finish signing this and we can head back to your house so I can check on him."**_

_**She sighed the last of her papers for today and walked to her cabinet so she could prepare a kit to examine Itachi with. She gave a nod to Kakashi so they can leave, as they left she said her hellos and good mornings to the shinobi passing by them. She tried her best to stay in everyone's good graces, but it seemed to the elders she was to friendly with her people. Saying they may think her soft, and that she can not protect them when the time came. They came to Kakashi's home and found Yuma and Itachi sitting at the kitchen table eating.**_


	7. A New Sight

_new chapter hope you all like it3_

Chapter 5

Stained, looking at my hands I talk with these lines It's not the answer I'm crying and now I know Looking the sky I search for an answer So free, free to be I'm not another liar I just want to be myself. myself And now the beat inside of me Is a sort of a cold breeze and I've Never any feeling inside Around me. I Bring my body Carry it into another world I know I live. but like a stone I'm falling down Damned, looking into the sky I can feel this rain Right now it's falling on me Fly, I just want to fly Life is all mine Some days I cry alone, But I know I'm not the only one I see that another day is gone I don't want to die. Please be here when I arrive, don't die...please- Fallen By: Lacuna Coil

Surprisingly Yuma made some really good food. Not like what he was eating while in the Akatsuki, none of them knew how to cook. So this was completely amazing to Itachi, even though sometimes he would poke himself with his fork. He was not liking that at all, Yuma kept laughing at him when he would do that, her laughter was the only good thing about it. He was also surprised that Kakashi didn't rip his head off when he walked in on he and Yuma together. To bad he couldn't see his face it must have been priceless, his senpia didn't seem to be the kind of person who would allow someone to make a move on his niece, this meant that Itachi would have to watch his back from now on. That old man may have something up his sleeve, and he is waiting for the right moment to strike, he will be waiting for Itachi to let his guard.

That would never happen though, Itachi being the mastermind he is would not allow himself to be tricked so easily by that lazy copy ninja, hopefully Kakashi doesn't hold his breath while waiting, Itachi doesn't even let his guard down in his sleep.

His thoughts were cut off when the door opened and two sets of feet walked in. being that he had a bandage around his eyes, he could not even see the forms of who walked it. He heard heels, so he was assuming it was Tsunade.

"Good morning Tsunade-sama, what brings you here today?" says Itachi

"Ah, well Kakashi came to my office this morning and told me what happened with your eyes last night. I'm just going to take a look at your eyes and see what may have caused the bleeding."

"Oh I see, well can I finish my breakfast before we start?"

"Yes you may."

Tsunade took a seat next to Itachi and waited for him to finish eating. Once he was done they went to his room so she could examine his eyes. Slowly removing the bandages from around his eyes as not to disturb any damage that may have occurred sense last night.

"Okay, now I need you to lay down. Your going to feel a tingling sensation in your eyes if it starts to hurt let me know."

He nodded his head in agreement, and allowed Tsunade to do her job. At first he did not feel the tingling sensation that Tsunade spoke of, but as the minute past he was beginning to feel it. It felt like a bunch of little fingers running along his eyes, and it became warm, but not to the point of hurting. Pain was something he did not want to feel, at least not till he was able to go out into the world and do missions for his village. Now that Itachi is giving the chance to redeem himself, he was going to do what every it would take to show the villagers he was no longer a threat to them, he was now here to help and protect them. The way he had thought he was doing when he killed his entire clan, but not wanting to be rendered as a hero he choose to be the villain. But now he would do what he originally wanted, that and save his naive little brother from his own doom.

Tsunade could not really sense anything wrong with Itachi's eyes, besides the fact that his vision was a bit blurry there was no reasonable explanation for his eyes to have begun to bleed. Unless this was a result of the Mongekyou Sharingan. She knew the effects of using it, and she wondered if there was anyway to reverse them. Itachi had been through enough in his life already, she didn't want to put him through more. Though she may not have a choice, the elders were still unsure about allowing him into the village to become a citizen again. Because they knew as soon as he was better Tsunade would more then likely give him the right to become a ninja again, she would put him on the top ranks. Not only did they fear him becoming a ninja again, but they feared him coming after them. Get revenge for what they made him do to his family, that scared them more then anything else in the ninja world.

It was finally done and Tsunade was upset that she could not find the reason behind his bleeding other then his over use of the Sharingan. Itachi sat up and allowed Yuma to rewrap his eyes with a clean bandage, the touch of her hands was soothing to him. It almost reminded him of how his mother was so gentle when he or Sasuke would get hurt, she would tend to their wounds with great caution.

She finished, "Thank you, Yuma." he told her.

"Your welcome. So what's the verdict Tsunade-sama?"

"Well, I really couldn't find anything wrong. My only other logic would be that from the over use of the Mongekyou Sharingan, this must be a result of it. Your feeling the after effect of not using it for the past few days. I'm assuming you used that more then your normal vision."

"Yes, I did, I kept my guard up the whole time I was in the Akatsuki. There were people in the organization who would rather me dead then work with me. Using it allowed me to see anything they tried to do, an trust me they tried everything to get past my radar."

The Hokage took in what he said, she thought this was true but was hoping it not be. She also wondered if he would be able to still use his sharingan, not just the Mongekyou. This would give them the upper hand, they would have an Uchiha in their ranks, which was a good thing. But it would take a lot of rehabilitation to get his eyes to where they need to be. Good thing Sakura was a master with eye jutsu`s, she will come in great handy. The only thing is she would need to come over more often to give Itachi healing sessions, that would leave Tsunade short handed at the hospital. Oh well, Shizune can handle any take backs they have, the girl was smart she knew what to do when thing get hectic.

"Well I have all I need to know, I'm going to go back to my office and get in touch with Sakura so I can have her come tomorrow so she can give you a healing session. I'm hoping you will be able to still use your sharingan, if not then you will have to learn to be a ninja without it."

"I didn't always have my sharingan, I became a genin without it. So I'm sure I will be just as good even if I can't use it anymore. " Itachi said.

"Okay, well I'll be going now, Kakashi will you walk out with me." she said her goodbyes and walked out the door with Kakashi.

They walked out the door, so Tsunade could talk to Kakashi in private.

"There is something more wrong with his eyes. I don't really think he will ever be able to use his sharingan, but I am going to try my best to get him to the point where he can use it, just not the Mongekyou Sharingan."

"I see so why didn't you tell him that, don't you think he should know."

"I just want to give him more time to adjust to being in the village. I will tell him but not now."

"Oh I'm pretty sure he is well adjusted. But I can see where your coming from. The boy's been through enough, we don't need to pill more onto him."

"Yes well I must be going I will be in touch soon, I need to contact Sakura and see if maybe she has any other suggestions."

"Okay, well I guess we will see you soon then."

"Yes and Sakura will be here tomorrow."

With that said Tsunade left so she could get back to her office, there was no doubt that there was a giant stack of paper work for her to do. Ah the joys of being Hokage, she was really getting to old for this, maybe it was time to let someone else take over, now she had three candidates to choose from even though one is a former criminal. But he seemed to have the most potential, who cares what the elders say. This village needs Itachi Uchiha more then they know it, he is one of the greatest ninja to come from this village. And he is still young enough to grow with the people of Konaha.

But first she needed to get his sight back to normal, then she will do everything she can to make the elders see that Itachi is the best choice to run the village. Naruto was still too young to take over, and she knew the elders would throw bitch fits about that too. Plus Tsunade was too old for this shit already, she just wanted to drink and watch as the next generation ran things. Granted she would step in to beat some sense into them if she had to, but that would just be for fun. Kakashi would also be another good choice, but he was just so damn lazy, it might not go over with him so well.

So now she had a lot of things to think about, but Naruto would be her biggest challenge. Oh dear goodness why did she ever take this job in the first place, Mmhh that's right it was to protect the people important to her.

_Okay so that's my new chapter I know I haven't updated In awhile, but that's because I've been at work, I hope you all enjoy it. I'll be updating my other stories soon so stay on the look out for the new chapters- itachiluv18_


	8. Veins of Glass

_okay so i know i haven't updated this story in a while but here's chapter six and i hope you all like it :) - itachiluv18_

_These ghosts I keep inside shards of glass in my veins release me from myself, release from my duality I face these as a soldier would but useless is my war the innocence that smiles today tomorrow will bee lying Who is it that really dies when all the people look at me? And I'm twisting my fingers in my hair while a mirror reflects me Now I'm digging to the bone all the painting scratching at flesh, drives me mad to be alive and free And the ghosts I keep inside myself how do they see me? while again I'm drowning with my soul will you save me?_

Chapter 6- Veins of Glass

Kakashi walked back into his home, he closed the door behind him and removed his shoes. Good thing he had no missions to deal with or Naruto. And Sakura was working at the hospital today; maybe he should do something to get himself in the hospital. No that wouldn't be a good idea; Sakura may just send him home if she knew he did it on purpose.

He looked around and noticed Yuma sitting in the living room reading. He walked to a chair and sat in it, leaning his head back and sighing.

"Where's Itachi?" he asked.

"In his room, he wanted to be alone."

Kakashi nodded his head and got up from his seat and walked to the hallway, so he could go into Itachi's room.

"Do you need something senpia?" asked the Uchiha.

"You know how hard you are going to have to prove yourself to the elders, right."

"Yes, I get the feeling they really don't want me back in the village, especially as a ninja."

"Ah, you are very right on that. But Tsunade will only have you become a civilian of the village, which is until you feel ready to take on missions as a ninja."

"Well I guess it is better than nothing. If I may senpia, ask a favor of you?"

"Yes you may."

"Can you take me to the Uchiha District? I know I can't see, but I have some things hidden within my old home that I would like to get."

"Okay, when you are ready we can leave."

"Thank you." Itachi replied with a small bow.

Itachi got off his bed and felt around his room for his shoes, well he found them but he also stubbed his toe into his dresser. He let a low growl escape his lips, damn that was going to hurt more later. He sat on the floor and put them on, if he could walk around barefooted he would. He hated shoes and his mother used to get mad at him all the time because he would walk out the door without shoes on. He sighed and walked out of his room to the living room where Kakashi and Yuma were.

"Are you ready?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes." He replied.

The three of them walked out the door, and into the busy streets of Konaha. Itachi hooked his arm with Yuma's so he would not run into anyone or get lost. Yuma did not mind because this was part of her job, she welcomed his touch. Itachi's hands may have been rough and calloused from all his years of fighting as a high ranked ninja. To be honest this was the most time Yuma ever spent around another man that wasn't her uncle. Well she went on missions with other male ninja, but they usually kept their distance from her, because of her uncle.

But with Itachi this was different; he knew her uncle but still dared to stay close to her. This man was very daring, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. One thing she did know was to never leave them alone. As they walked Yuma could hear hushed whispers, and see cruel stares, all of which were directed at the Uchiha Prodigy.

'It's kind of a good thing he can't see, but he can still hear them.' She thought to herself.

"Don't take mind to their words." Was Kakashi's advice.

"No worries, I've learned to ignore what others say when they see me." Itachi replied.

They continued walking in silence until they reached the Uchiha Compound.

Kakashi spoke first, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, like I said there are something's I hide in my old home that I would like to retrieve."

Walking into the Compound was like walking into a ghost town, it was very quiet and eerily scary. Itachi somewhat leaded them the way to his home. Blind or not Itachi knew these streets better them anyone ever would. He walked through the streets and he could almost see the way they used to be filed with people, his family. He sighed knowing these streets would never be filled with the life and the brightness it used to have. Maybe someday there would be life to this place again, but he knew that day was much too far into the future.

"We are coming to the main house." Yuma announced.

Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgement; he walked slowly up the two wooden steps that lead to his door. Sliding the door open he almost expected for Sasuke to come running at him and asking for all his attention or he would smell his mother's cooking. When he was in the academy she would make him lunch, and it would always be ready the moment he walked in the door. He had a slight frown on his face that Yuma noticed.

'He must be remembering some painful things.'

Out of habit when he walked in he removed his shoes, and continued on into the house no longer linked to Yuma's arm. Running a hand along the wall, he made it to a corner which he knew lead to a hall, the one with his and Sasuke's bedrooms in it. He let out a breath he wasn't even aware of he held and pressed on to walk down the hall. Second door on the right if his memory served correctly, yes right into his old room. Now this was going to get tricky, he was going to need help bringing down the wall in the back of his closet.

"Kakashi can you help me with bringing this wall down?" He called to the others.

"Hai, I'm coming." Kakashi left the front room to help Itachi with his task.

He came to the room the young man was in and spoke, "So what wall do I blast?"

"This one here, in my closet."

Kakashi nodded and readied a paper bomb; he grabbed a hold of Itachi and pulled him out of the room so they would not get caught in the explosion. Yuma heard the noise and rushed to the location of it.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, just a little demolition. The wall is gone now." Kakashi replied.

"Thank you."

Itachi walked passed them both into the room. He felt along the wall to the closet, stepping with caution. He reached his destination and felt around the floor till he found an item wrapped in cloth. He uncovered it to reveal a sword that was given to him by one of the elders of his clan. It was a gift for his 13th birthday, this sword was special to him, it was a family heirloom. His great-great- grandfather once wielded this weapon. He reached further down and lifted a sack full of something else. He moved from his spot on the floor and walked out of the room, back to the front so he could outstretch the sack he held.

Once he reached the front room, he knelt to the floor and started to unfold it. He unwrapped the item inside, and felt the silk cloth of the garment that was hidden away from damage. When he had gotten it the outfit was far too big for him, his mother told him he would grow into it. He could still see the way it looked, all black with kanji symbols written in green stitching. Symbols of courage, strength, and pride. The silk was soft and shiny; this too was a family heirloom from his mother's side.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" came Kakashi's asking voice.

"Yes, I did. We can leave now." Was his reply.

Itachi wrapped the clothing back up and got off of the floor, Yuma came to his side to help him so they could leave. Even though she was sure he wouldn't need her help in leaving the house, the man seemed to know exactly where he was going. She was looking forward to being back in the village, if Itachi wasn't somewhat handicap they could run along the roof tops to get home. But Yuma wasn't in the mood to put his already dulled ninja abilities to the test, maybe another time.

Itachi began to walk to the door Yuma along with him, he really did regret the things he had done to his family. But there was no going back now, what was done is done there was no way to fix it.

_He remembered when he first started going to the ninja academy, Sasuke was waiting for him when he got home and as always asked him to play with him._

"_Nee-san will you come play with me?" asked Sasuke._

_His mother walked by and saw the two brothers in the doorway._

"_Sasuke your brother can't play right now he has homework to do."_

"_It's okay Oka-san I can do it later it easy. Come on Sasuke lets go play."_

_With that said the brothers left the house and their mother standing in the hall. 'I guess I should be happy he isn't neglecting Sasuke. But he better get that homework done right after dinner.'_

_Mikoto was grateful that her son had been accepted to the academy at such a young age, and it scared her a little to think he may grow-up too fast. But for now he seemed to be the same as always._

_Late that day the boys and their father were sitting at the table after dinner while their mother washed the dishes._

"_Oto-san today Itachi and I were playing hide and seek, and Itachi used his sharingan to find me. Do you think that's fair, because I don't?"_

_Fugaku thought for a moment and then answered his son. "Your right Sasuke that's not fair, but as a ninja it does make for good training, especially for someone who doesn't have the sharingan yet. But don't worry I'm sure someday you will have it and the two of you can really put to the test to see who's sharingan better."_

_Sasuke gave a satisfied sigh, 'well at least father listens to him.' Were Itachi's thoughts._

Itachi came out of his thoughts when he realized they were back in the village, he could hear the sounds of the people moving around. But one voice spoke out louder than the rest.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei what up."

Itachi knew that voice, the Kyubbi, or better known as Naruto Uzumaki. Said boy was run towards his sensei and came to a sudden stop when he saw who was with him.

"Sensei, what is he doing here?" asked the blonde.

"Tsunade has given Itachi a pardon for his crimes, there is proof that what he did was justified by the third Hokage. He was forced to do it."

"Neh, Sensei are you sure, I mean he tried to kill Sasuke and you and kidnap me. Can we really trust him?"

"Yes Naruto, now stop whispering it quit rude."

"Oh sorry, hehehe well anyways back to why I came. I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me."

"Your broke aren't you?"

"Yah, and I'm so hungry. Come on Sensei aren't you suppose to take care of your students?"

"Last time I checked you were not my student anymore. But I'm kind of hungry too so I guess we can go eat. Are you two hungry as well?"

"Yah, Itachi do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yes please."

"Then it's settled, let's go Naruto lead the way." Said Kakashi

The four shinobe walked the streets of Konaha till they would come to Naruto's favorite place to get ramen.

"So Itachi why do you have those bandages on your face?" asked the very curious Naruto.

"Because I am blind, well not all blind it's just that everything meshes together when I try to look at something."

"Oh, so like if I put my hand in your face you can't really see it."

"Yah."

"Then how is it you are able to look at me when you can't see me."

"Because I can hear you talking. I said I was blind not deaf."

"Oh right I knew that. Does this mean you will help get Sasuke back."

"I'm not a ninja, the elders do not want me to become a shinobe of the Leaf again. They fear I will be more of a hazard because of what I was forced to do. They want to keep me from using any of my ninja abilities on them."

"Well that's stupid; I know you were a bad guy. But I've heard a lot about what you can do. Izumo and Kotesu never shut up about it sometimes, those two really praise you. Even though they are older and you used to be a bad guy."

Itachi didn't reply he just smiled at the young ninja, they soon came to the ramen stand.

"Hey old man get me a miso ramen."

"Naruto don't be so rude." Yuma tells him

Naruto opened his mouth and then closed it, knowing better than to talk back to her. "Please." He said instead

"It's just about ready Naruto, what would the rest of you like."

"Ah I want pork, please." Replied Kakashi

"I'll have tonkotsu."

"Okay and for you?" he asked Itachi

"I'll have the same as Yuma please."

"Okay I will have your ramen ready soon."

They all eat their ramen in silence, except for when Naruto tried and failed to see Kakashi's face.

"Neh Sensei are you ever going to show us what is behind that mask. It is killing me and I really want to know."

"Well no Naruto I will not show you, besides it looks good on me."

"Whatever Sensei, I think it's to hide that pervy smile you get when you read those books."

They finished eating and began walking the streets of Konaha again. People where moving all over ninjas and civilians a like. Some would stop and stare mostly at Itachi, but others paid no mind to his presents. They all knew it wasn't going to be easy for everyone to accept him back into the village, but hopefully this awkwardness would pass the more they saw him. The walk was good, this would give Itachi the chance to recognize where he was going and he wouldn't have to hold onto Yuma. Not that he minded, he like the feeling of her beside him. But Itachi was an Uchiha and he didn't want to have to always depend on someone to help him all the time.

"Hey Sensei I was going to do some training with Lee and Gai-sensei, do you want to come with me."

"Ah sure Naruto, I can use some training right now."

"Awesome, come on I'm supposed to meet them there in a few minutes."

"You guys want to come too?"

Yuma didn't know if to answer or not so Itachi did for her. "Okay."

With that said the three of them followed after Naruto to the training grounds.


	9. No Need

_okay so here it is chapter 7 is finally out i hope you all like it a big thanks to my sis Kisuke17Night, she helped me out of my block. enjoy:)-itachiluv18 3_

_Try to destroy all of what you feel inside Take and hold this hand what you feel inside is another dream won't you give me a part? Let me say you're truly raspy but I'm living to discover your soul Just try to be yourself you've got to be strong Live in a harder way. No Need to Explain By Lacuna Coil_

Chapter 7-No Need

They arrived at the training grounds to find Gai and Lee already there. The two of them were sparing against each other in the middle of the field.

"Kakashi, my rival, have you come to help me show the kids what it truly means to be youthful." The man in the green leotard said.

"Um, no but Yuma will spare with you if that's okay." Kakashi replied with a smile as he turned to his niece.

Before she could answer, Gai spoke for her, "Wonderful, come Yuma-Chan I promise to go easy on you."

Kakashi took a hold of Itachi so Yuma could go, he lead the Uchiha to sit under a tree so they would be out of the sun's rays.

"Itachi, there is something you need to know about Yuma."

"What is she doing here?" he asked the elder man.

"So you do know her."

"Yes."

"I was sent on a mission with a few other ANBU, and we found her wondering around in a small village in the Stone Country. She was badly wounded, not like you were but close enough. We immediately brought her back here. It seems Orochimaru lost interest in her and tossed her aside like she was nothing to him. Tsunade had Inoichi erase her memories so she would not be of any threat to the village, no one knows this, and just a few people that Tsunade trust will know who she really is." Kakashi explained to Itachi.

"I didn't think Orochimaru would be so cruel to his own child, he seemed to be very fond of her. Most of the time, he kept Yuma hidden away from everyone while he was still in the Akatsuki. I only saw her with him a few times, but she would sneak out of her room to roam the base and make trouble amongst the other Akatsuki members."

A silence came between the two men. That was, until they heard a shriek come from Gai, Yuma apparently had him pinned down to the ground.

"Fires of youth burn so brightly in this one, Lee there is a lot you can learn from Yuma-Chan."

"Yes sensei," came the voice of Lee, who was a mini version of Gai.

Naruto who had been sparring with Lee fell to the ground with laughter after seen that Gai had been beat by a girl.

"Naruto don't be rude, she can very well beat you just as easily," said Kakashi.

"Aw I'm sorry sensei it's just so funny to watch a grown man get beat by a girl." He continued to laugh a bit more then stopped.

"Hey, Itachi-Nii, when you are able to fight I'd like to spare with you." Naruto directed to the elder Uchiha.

"Don't hold your breath with waiting Naruto," was his reply.

"Did Tsunade-Baa-Chan seal your chakra?"

"No not yet, but I'm sure she will."

Naruto got off the ground and went to help the man in the green leotard up, "You really suck sometimes Gai-sensei."

Said man just gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "She caught me off guard."

"Yah, right, I'm so sure."

"Please do not tell Yuma anything, Tsunade rally doesn't want her to remember."

Itachi nodded his head to show he understood. He leaned back so he was lying in the grass, whishing he could look at the clouds and watch them as they floated by. Not having his site was beginning to bug him, he wanted to see, but most of all he wanted to get his brother out of Madara's clutches. Now he was sure Yuma was who he thought she was, and that could work to his advantage. He would use her to help him as a trump card against his mentor, that man would never expect it. It would only be a matter of time till she started to use her abilities inherited from her father, snakes were messy to deal with and she would need help with it. The only person he knew that could help was Anko, but he doubted she would want to train her.

He heard her soft footsteps come closer and she sat beside him, but only for a moment. She collapsed into the ground and lay just as he did.

"Are there clouds in the sky?" he asked.

"Not many, a few but they are thin and don't do much for shade."

"Hmm."

The three of them sat/lay on the ground while Naruto and Lee finished with their sparring, Gai stood close to them giving pointers on how the can counter attack with their enemy.

Yuma's breathing became more even indicating she had fallen asleep, Itachi just listened to her breath and paid no mind to everything else around him. Then he listened to his own breathing, it sounded fine, but when he focused on his heart he could hear its shallow beats. And then when it would skip and cause a slight pain in his chest it didn't last long, the pain was gone quickly. But another, sharper pain shot through his chest and he began to cough, he rolled to his side where Yuma was not.

Itachi held himself up with one hand on the ground and the other on his mouth; he could feel the warm liquid, his blood, and fall into his hand. Kakashi put his hand on Itachi's back to rub and try to ease his coughing, Yuma shot up into a seated position. The others had stopped what they were doing and came to stand by his side as well.

"Are you okay?" Yuma asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. That tends to happen even when I don't do anything."

Itachi put his other hand to the ground to clean the blood from it.

"Hmm, Yuma will you take Itachi back home. I'm going to stay here a bit longer."

"Okay."

Yuma helped Itachi up and they made their way back home. Once there Itachi went to his room; but upon walking he rammed himself into the wall instead of walking through the door way. This made him very mad and he punched his fist into the wall with more force than he intended to and it made a hole in the wall.

"Ugh, damn it."

"Itachi," Yuma came to the hall to find him sitting on the ground in front of a hole. "What happened?"

"What happened? What happened is that I'm freaking blind, I can't see shit. And it's really starting to piss me off, and my brother is the stupidest person I know. I feel useless, like everything I did, everything I gave up just so he could live in peace was for nothing. I swear when I get a hold of him I'm going to beat him, then drag his ass back here and tie him to a chair so he can't ever leave." By now Itachi was huffing and puffing front his rant.

"Itachi, this wasn't your fault,-"

He cut her off, "Yes it is, it's my entire fault. I thought I was doing something that was good for him, but obviously I wasn't. You just don't understand."

"I may not understand, but at least you don't walk around feeling like everyone is hiding something from you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm missing something or forgetting something. I feel like my uncle knows what it is but he will not tell me."

"There are certain things in this world you don't need to know, Yuma."

"You to huh, great just what I needed another person who won't tell me anything." She got up to walk away but was stopped by Itachi grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I was taking my rage out on you, and I didn't mean for that to happen. But I was serious when I said there were things you don't need to know."

Yuma sat down next to him and took his injured hand into hers so she could inspect it, "Thank you, for at least being honest with me."

Itachi gave her a small smile in return. Then winced slightly when she touched his hand, "that hurts." He whined almost like a child.

He caused Yuma to giggle, "come on let's get this cleaned before it gets infected. Tsunade would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Hmm, I don't think she would do that."

* * *

Two weeks had past sense Itachi can back into the village, and his sight was greatly improving day by day. He could now see shapes and colors, but when he looked at some ones face it was still a blur. Sakura told him that his eyes will adjust and he will be able to see just perfectly. He also no longer depended on Yuma too much to get around the house, it was only when they went out in to the village did he rely on her guidance. He would wear a blue band around his eyes instead of the white bandages.

Today he had a doctor appointment with Tsunade; he was not looking forward to that. It had been a while sense he saw a doctor. Itachi would be lying if he said he was not scared, the man was terrified. He didn't want to know how bad his heart had gotten, his lungs seemed to be better he was not sure what Tsunade had done to him when they found him half dead.

Itachi was lost in his thoughts while they walked to the hospital. He was remembering the first time he met Tsunade:

"_Who's this?" asked the blonde haired women._

"_This is Itachi Uchiha; he is the new ANBU recruit. The Hokage has asked for you to examine him."_

"_An Uchiha huh" she looked at him, "Are you Fugaku's son?"_

"_Yes," he answered shortly._

"_You can leave us," she told the man who brought him into her office._

"_Okay Uchiha let me get a look at you, can you take off your shirt for me so I can check your heart and breathing."_

_He did as he was told and lifted his high collar shirt over his head then placed it beside him. Her stethoscope was cold against his skin. She listened intently to his heart, then moved onto his lungs._

"_Take a deep breath then let it out slowly."_

_He did so, "Now another one." And again he breathed in deeply and let it out slowly but a little shaky. Tsunade put her stethoscope away and checked his reflexes, all were just right._

"_You can put your shirt back on, I'll be right back."_

_She left the thirteen year old boy alone for a few moments and came back into the room with some needles and vials to take blood._

"_I need to run some test on you, there seems to be a slight delay in your heart beat and it sounds like there is blockage in your air ways. It is not allowing the air to get into your lungs as it should."_

_Itachi already knew what she was going to find, the clan had their own doctors and his father would constantly have one of them check out his heath. Itachi was to be the next leader of their clan and his father wanted all things to be in perfect condition with him. But the Hokage did not trust these doctors and that was why he was here with Tsunade._

_Once she was done a nurse came in to take them to the lab so they could run test on his blood._

"_It won't take long," Tsunade told him._

_He nodded his head and stayed silent, just staring at the wall or looking out the window. A little while later the nurse came back and handed a file to Tsunade._

"_Thank you, okay Uchiha let's see what is going on inside of you." She looked through the file with wide eyes, than set it aside so she could talk to him._

"_Did you know that you have a heart condition that could turn into heart disease if not properly monitored or medicated." _

"_I knew there was something wrong with my heart but I did not know to what extent it was at."_

"_Well aside from your heart it seems your lungs are not as bad as I thought they can over time heal themselves but for now I will prescribe a medication called Advair to help with your breathing. Now about your heart, I will have to make something that will help it and not disturb the rest of your body. So until then you are not to go on any missions. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Good then you can go, and I will send this report to the Hokage letting him know when you will be ready for active duty."_

_He nodded his head and left the room without a second look._

"Yuma, I don't to go, can we turn around and go back home?"

"No, Itachi this is important. You want to get better don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then we have to do this. I'll be right there with you, okay."

"Okay," he turned to her with a smile, a real one not just a smirk. She smiled back at him even though he could see her.

They continued on to the hospital for Itachi's appointment, he held onto Yuma's hand the whole way. These made him feel a little bit better, knowing that she was going to be by his side when they get there.

Once they were there Itachi was a bit hesitant to go inside, but Yuma pulled him along. They walked to the front desk and Yuma spoke for him.

"Hi, we have an appointment."

"What's the name?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Follow me to the room please."

They walked around the counter and followed the nurse downs hall full of doors, some open and some closed.

"Tsunade-sama will be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

And the nurse left them in the room waiting for the fifth Hokage to come in, Itachi all but held his breath when the opened to revile Tsunade.


	10. What Have You Done?

_Okay here it is Chapter8, I have finally gotten a chance to write it and yes I know it's been a while sense I update. I'm sorry it took so long, I got writer's block with this one but I'm going to try to get better at this and update more I really am trying. So with that said here it is and I hope you all enjoy it, read and review they make me happy.-itachiluv18 _

**Chapter 8- What have you done?**

"_**Would you mind if I hurt you, understand that I need to. Wish I had other choices then to hurt the one I love. What have you done? I know I better stop trying. You know that there's no denying. I won't show mercy on you now. I know I should stop believing. I know that there's no retrieving. It's over now, What have you done Now?" What have you done now? By Within Temptations**_

Tsunade walked into the room and looked at Itachi then Yuma.

"Uchiha, I see you made it here without being restrained into a chair," she told him snidely.

Itachi just sat there with a huff, "I don't need to act so childishly anymore, Tsunade-sama. I'm not sure if it has escaped you mind but I am twenty-two years old."

"Yes, well let's get this appointment over with shall we."

Tsunade took out her stethoscope so she could listen to Itachi's breathing. It seemed fine so she moved onto his heart; there was still the slight hesitation in its beating. She would need to find a way to fix that.

"Well your breathing is fine, but your heart is still questionable. Let's have a look at your eyes now."

She began to remove the bandages from around his eyes. And a soft light filtered into Itachi's view, it stung his eyes at first but then subsided. She waved her hand in front of his face to see if he would see it. He reached up and stopped her hand from moving; it was getting annoying to him.

"I can see that."

"Good, that means we are making progress. Lay back on the table so I can examine your eyes."

Itachi did as he was told, using his hands to guide him so he could lay down. Tsunade moved her hands to the sides of Itachi's head. He could feel the warm sensation coming off of her hands; it was a bit nerve wrecking but had to be done. Tsunade positioned her hands to be directly over Itachi's eyes, the Uchiha could see a slight glow. It wasn't bright, more of a dull light shining through a dirty window.

"Can you see anything?"

"Yes, I see a slight glow coming from your hands."

"Good, that's very good. Do you ever walk around without the bandages on?"

"No it's only at night that I take them off. My eyes are still very sensitive to the brighter light."

"Mmh, I want you to try going a whole day without the bandages. I will have some very dark tinted glasses made for you and brought to the apartment so you can start your trail tomorrow."

Tsunade helped Itachi sit up and the turned to the nearby table so as to write her notes on Itachi's chart.

"I am also writing out a prescription for some medication that should help regulate your heart beat. Yuma I need you to come by my office later, unfortunately I have a mission that needs to be taken care of and you are the only one who can get the job done."

"I will be by later tonight then," was the short reply.

"Good, now here is your prescription make sure it gets filled right away. So as soon as you two leave here go to the pharmacist to get it put in."

Itachi was now standing next to Yuma waiting for her to start walking. Tsunade was already at the door holding it open waiting for them to exit the room.

"I will let you know when to come in for your next appointment, oh and Sakura won't be going by to give you healing sessions anymore, not with the progress that has already been made. Do either of you have questions?"

"No Tsunade-Sama," Itachi was the one who spoke.

"Good, then leave I have other patients besides you, and some require a lot of my attention."

They bid their goodbyes and left the hospital.

"Let's go for a walk. We always stay in the apartment all day and I want to get some fresh air."

"Okay."

This was a first Itachi had never suggested to stay out of the apartment more than necessary. So what was he thinking now? Ever since she and Itachi had that talk while sitting on the floor he had been acting a little different. The older Uchiha wanted to be out in the open more, Naruto and Sai came over often. As did a few others who were okay with Itachi being in the village and actually saw it as a blessing to have at least one Uchiha there.

The first place they went was the pharmacy so they could put in the prescription for Itachi's medication.

"Ah, Yuma-Chan and Itachi-San. What brings you here today?"

"Tsunade-Sama has some medication she wants Itachi to start taking."

Yuma handed the man the piece of paper.

"Ok, I should have this ready for you within the hour. How goes getting your eye sight back Itachi-San?"

"Pretty good, Tsunade-Sama wants me to start using dark glasses during the day sense I can see the out lining of things now."

"Good to hear, hopefully soon we will have you back in the ranks of ANBU like before."

The clerk at the pharmacy had always accepted Itachi, he was one of the few Tsunade trusted to be around him.

"Thank you, it would be nice to fight for my village again."

They said goodbye and left to continue on with walking around the village. They walked through the market place where all the village vendors were out and about. Itachi could smell all the different foods that were cooking.

"Something smells really good."

He said and started walking in the direction of whatever it was cooking. He stopped in front of a stand that was barbequing pork ribs on a stick.

"Did you want some Sir?"

Yuma came up behind him.

"Itachi you walked off. Oh are you hungry?"

"Yeah, this really smells good. Can we have some?"

"Ok, we'll take four pieces."

"Excellent choice ma'am, I hope you both enjoy it."

They sat down at an empty table for an outside café.

"So what kind of mission do you think Tsunade has for you."

"I don't know, it could be anything. Hopefully I don't have to go too far for this mission and it won't last for long either."

Yuma had looked up from her food and saw Itachi's face; he had barbeque sauce on the side of his cheek. She gave a small laugh and caused Itachi to look up as well.

"What's so funny?"

"Your cheek is dirty," she replied as she leaned over to clean his face.

Itachi was speechless, it had been a long time sense someone really took care of him. His mother had always complained he was a messy eater. She would wash his face the moment he finished eating. Thinking of his mother gave him a small pang in his heart.

"Itachi, what's wrong?"

The air around the Uchiha had changed and Yuma could feel it. She had been able to get a good reading on other people's feelings. But with Itachi it was harder, except for when he was feeling bad about himself. She always knew than that something was wrong.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

He got up from his seat so they could walk around a bit longer before going back to get Itachi's meds from the pharmacy.


End file.
